Did You Help Clean Up? (TOPXVi Big Bang Korean)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: The news was everywhere and TOP just wanted to get his facts straight, did he help clean up? PWP
1. Chapter 1

Did You Clean Up? (TOPXVI)

Summary: The news was everywhere and TOP just wanted to get his facts straight, did he help clean up? PWP

Warning: yaoi, guy on guy action. Don't read if you are faint hearted

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang or any of the members

_~XOXO~_

As soon as Choi Seung Hyun heard the news he was curious. Sure everyone knew that their Maknae was a pervert, but no one ever expected for one of his flings to come out in the open and talk (Well complain) about their one night stand. The thing that TOP really wanted to know was what if that women said was true, did he really not help her clean up afterwards?

So on he marched through the building trying to find Vi. He would ignore anyone who tried to stop him for some tedious job or errand. He was on a mission and determined to find justice on this manner. Turning a sharp corner he ran his hands through his dark blue hair. "Damn it where is he?"

"Where's who?"

Turning around sharply he made the person fallowing bump into his chest. There was not enough force to cause the young, short, black haired man to fall, but just stop closely to him. Tilting his head down he saw that he had bumped into the person he was looking for.

"You." TOP said taking a small step back.

"Me? What for TOP Hyung?"

TOP had to fight back the urge to take their Maknae into a hug because of how cute he looked with his young face pulled into a confused frown.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"And that is?"

Top gained his confidence back after that cute chibi attack and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in a cool way.

"Did you really not clean up afterwards?"

Top wore a sly smirk as he watched the range of emotions, from being confused to then realizing what TOP was talking about.

The youngest member has learned well and what had happened next had surprised TOP. V leaned against Top with his small hands on the TOP's chest. Looking up at the others surprised face he asked, "Maybe? You want to find out?"

_~XOXO~_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Part Two

Did You Help Clean Up Pt.2

Choi Seung Hyun and Lee Seung Hyun

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, but mainly smut

Disclaimer: I do not own these fine arse men

Warning: This has Yaoi smut, and if you don't know what that is then look it up on Google images

Summary: This is part two so if you want to know what it's about read part one kay ^^

~THE START~

Recap:

The youngest member has learned well and what had happened next had surprised TOP. V leaned against Top with his small hands on the TOP's chest. Looking up at the others surprised face he asked, "Maybe? You want to find out?"

TOP's POV

It didn't need oxygen to breathe, when his lips where crashed against mine all that mattered was our tongues battling each other and our exposed skin pressed roughly against one another. My head became dizzy and at a loss of how to grasp this situation.

Seung Ri sat on my lap, his groin pressed against mine, and his slender arms wrapped around my neck. Anyone could walk in at any moment and we wouldn't notice, all our energy was focused on the pleasure the coursed its way through our bodies. My hands went from his plump ass to the end of his shirt where I began to yank up wards, telling him in invisible words that I wanted this article of clothing gone. We broke our heated kiss so that he could bring the shirt over his head, and I was perfectly okay with that, because now I get to see that flushed face of his. His eyes were narrowed in a erotic haze and his mouth slightly ajar, still wet from our kiss.

I became even harder as I looked at our little Maknae as he slowly unbuckled his jeans and then mine, but we didn't move from our spots. Little Ri slid his slender fingers up my stomach and to my chest, where he kept them and slowly began to move his hips into mine. This movement caused me to bit my lip and lean my head back in pleasure. The jeans had helped cause an intense friction, and I'm glad.

"Seu-Seung Hyun…" Seung Ri said breathlessly as his pace quickened. His head had also dipped back exposing that milky slender neck of his. I licked my lips and then brought my left hand up to grab hold of his neck and bring it to my mouth. I sucked and nipped at the tender flesh, small moaning noises escaped Ri's mouth, which made me continue to suck and thrust my hips into his own.

When I pulled my mouth away from his neck, a small purplish bruise was left, and I knew Ri will be mad at me when this is over, but I didn't care, because now this means he's mine. Seung Ri pushed himself off my lap and to the floor, where he was on his knees in between my open legs. His hands eagerly went to the hem of my jeans where he tried to yank them off, and he was successful when I helped him out by lifting my hips. My underwear was next which was no task for him.

There I sat completely exposed, with my member fully erect. Seung Ri wasted no time and attacked me right away. His lips wrapped around my member as his hand went to the bottom on my shaft. He pumped slowly as his head bobbed up and down. I was in my own little heaven and I didn't want to come back to Earth.

My arms extended out and I tangled my fingers into his silky black hair. Every time he sucked my grip tightened. I wanted him to stay in place and finish me off. I could feel my insides tightening as if it were in knots. Whatever Ri was doing with his tongue and fingers was enough to make me cum.

My hips thrusted forward on their own; I tried to control myself so that Ri didn't chock, but the pleasure he was making my body and mind feel was too much. As soon as I was done cumming, and my high was over I looked down to see a smirking Seung Ri, there was no mess on his lips or in my lap, and I smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, and I nodded, "Good." He stood and handed me my underwear and pants. I took them and took my place next to him so I could get dressed before someone walked in.

As soon as I was done buckling my jeans Seung Ri attached himself to my chest.

"Now I'm ready to learn about your sex life."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Tonight, I'll show you what the TOP man can do."

~THE END~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed


End file.
